1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of guitar picks and guitar pick holders, and more particularly to guitar pick stickers which provide magnetic attraction for synthetic guitar picks so that they may be magnetically held against an object such as a flexible magnet
2. Description of the Problem
A guitar is typically played with a “guitar pick”, which is used to strike or pluck strings of the guitar. Many guitar players carry a number of guitar picks with them as they are relatively small, easily lost, and inexpensive. However, it is often inconvenient to store or retrieve guitar picks. Guitar picks are typically carried in pants pockets and/or within guitar cases and need to be retrieved when the guitar is played. When a guitar is taken out of its guitar case, for example, a guitar pick must be retrieved from some location. Conversely, when a guitar is placed back in its case, the guitar pick must be stored somewhere. When a guitar player is playing and accidentally drops or intentionally tosses away the guitar pick, it is desirable to be able to quickly retrieve another one.
The majority of guitar picks are made from a plastic or synthetic material and provide a desired flexibility and durability. Guitar players have grown accustomed to the “look and feel” of such plastic guitar picks. Although some guitar picks are made entirely of a metal or perhaps metal alloy, such guitar picks are not as popular as plastic guitar picks. In addition, the appearance of guitars and guitar picks are fairly important to guitar players, and therefore it is preferable that any method used to hold or carry guitar picks does not detract from how these items look. Furthermore, guitar picks should be inexpensively made so that they may become commercially available and ubiquitous to a large number of consumers. Promotional and marketing techniques are also important in the industry.
Copending patent applications of the present inventor describe a magnetic solution for holding guitar picks, where a flexible magnet is adhered to a guitar and the guitar picks include a metal material. A flexible magnet “guitar pick holder” which carries such magnetically attractable guitar picks is the primary subject of copending patent applications entitled “Guitar Pick Holder Made Of A Flexible Magnetic Body” having U.S. Ser. No. 10/348,056 and a filing date of Jan. 21, 2003, and “Methods Of Making A Guitar Pick Holder Comprising A Flexible Magnetic Material” having U.S. Ser. No. 10/366,263 and a filing date of Feb. 13, 2003.
In copending patent application entitled “Guitar Pick Comprising A Blend Of Plastic And Magnetically Receptive Material” having U.S. Ser. No. 10/365,985 and a filing date of Feb. 13, 2003, a guitar pick is formed from a blend of plastic and metal material to have the look-and-feel of a plastic guitar pick but still be magnetically attractable. Nonetheless, some guitar players are accustomed to using a particular guitar pick of their own preference and will refuse to use guitar picks that are different from them.
Accordingly, what is needed is a guitar pick solution which solves at least some of the aforementioned problems.